


Wedding Night

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: Jack and Gabriel make up for a rather lame first wedding night after the war is over, indulging in some true romantic bliss for a moment.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karleesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karleesi/gifts).



> A commission I did ages ago that I spent way too long sitting on and being proud of before posting.

Their first attempt at a wedding had been admittedly pretty pathetic. They didn’t have much--just fatigues that didn’t have too many holes or stains, a few scavenged bottles of wine, a few extra dessert rations, and a handful of their closest friends. Said their vows in a dusty, half-ruined former hotel and traded dog tags in lieu of rings. Then they got to share a tent for the evening, Gabriel wriggled halfway out of the sleeping bag with Jack’s head between his legs while he covered his mouth to keep from bothering their poor teammates. No honeymoon, no hotel suite with a mirror on the ceiling or rose petals on the duvet. Just Jack’s tongue against his dick, two fingers curled inside him, and Gabriel biting his fist to keep from moaning. Gabriel jerked him off after, savoring the rough panting of his name against his neck even as he kissed Jack’s jaw and whispered for him to be quiet, and they slept in each other’s arms.

And that was that. Back to work, back to war, back to whatever the fuck passed for normal the next morning--like nothing eventful at all had happened. Like nothing had changed. And in some small way, nothing had. They were married, sure, but they shared hushed moments in a sleeping bag together for ages before then. And they certainly were devoted to each other before filing any paperwork.

Nothing changed. They did their job, fought the war, and returned to each other’s arms every night. It was on one of those normal nights, both out of breath and sweaty from how they’d chosen to ‘wind down’ for the evening, that Jack posed an idea.

“We should get married for real after the war,” he said, lips on the back of Gabriel’s neck. He ran his hand over Gabriel’s bare stomach, up to the center of his chest, and then back down slowly. If it weren’t for the other still trapped under Gabriel’s arm as a pillow he would have suspected it was an attempt at rousing round two out of him.

“For real?” Gabriel repeated, laughing faintly.

Jack pressed his forehead against the back of his neck. “Mmhmm.”

“Suits, champagne, a cake, some dancing…” Gabriel ran down the list while Jack ran his hand down his chest again and pressed it to his lower belly, rubbing gently. “A real honeymoon. A honeymoon suite with a nice hot tub and something cheesy like a heart shaped bed…”

“Seeing you on a bed of rose petals would be nice…” Jack mumbled, lightly digging his fingers into Gabriel’s stomach.

“Down boy,” Gabriel laughed, squirming a little before Jack finally flattened his hand again. “But that… I like the sound of that.”

Jack pressed another kiss to the back of his neck and tucked in closer, nose nuzzled against his shoulder. “Okay,” he mumbled, “we’re gonna have a perfect wedding after this is over.”

Really, if only Gabriel knew quite how dedicated his new husband was to giving him the absolute best he could imagine…

…

They got a “Real Wedding” after the war, half paid for by the government and at least mostly stocked with bottles of champagne sent to the base by appreciative masses. It was nice; both of them cleaned up good and a properly tailored suit makes any amount of unexpected super soldier serum bulk up look relatively streamlined somehow. They had family and friends and a few unwanted guests; mainly some press nosing around and stealing a few pictures before a very large Crusader and a much smaller but somehow more intimidating sniper asked them ‘politely’ to leave.

They were so wrapped up in the afterparty and the sheer fact they’d gone ahead and had the wedding in the exact same place they intended to have their honeymoon--not far from Big Sur--that the whole concept of the ‘wedding night’ had slipped their minds. Or, well, it had slipped Gabriel’s mind. Jack would prove he had other ideas as the party slowly started to wind down, various participants having to say their goodnights and leave them with well wishes.

Gabriel had gotten effectively ‘floaty’ about two glasses of champagne ago so by the time Jack slung his arm around his waist and said “Let’s get out of here.” he was more than open to the idea.

“Do we even have a hotel booked?” he asked, cocking a brow at Jack as his husband said goodbye to the last of their guests and guided him out to the car. “Because, like, I didn’t do it.”

“I took care of it,” Jack replied smoothly, bumping Gabriel’s hip to get him to climb into the car. “Don’t you worry bout a thing, sunshine.”

Gabriel just laughed and sank into his seat while Jack climbed behind the wheel and started up the car. The ride was short and yet still Jack managed to spend what felt like a good portion of time at stop lights with his hand across the console to squeeze at Gabriel’s thigh. Not that that was anything to complain about in Gabriel’s book. Mainly, it was just impressive that he managed to get them from ‘bubbly flirting’ to ‘hot and bothered’ in such a short distance.

When they arrived Jack parked and grabbed their bags out of the back while Gabriel stopped by the front desk. He was handed a key card, along with a small box, and he was absolutely certain the receptionist winked at him when he thanked her and went to meet Jack in the lobby. Strange… Stranger still was that Jack took the box from him in the elevator before he could peek inside, sticking his tongue out at him when he tried to grab it back.

“I got winked at for that,” Gabriel said with a huff. “You can’t just take it.”

“I’m the one who ordered it. I can take it if I want to.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes but let the subject drop. Instead, he directed his attention at the floor they were headed to, nearly the top of the high rise hotel, and watched a few floors tick by agonizingly slowly before cutting his eyes at Jack with a smirk. Blue eyes met his and Jack grinned back.

“Late enough that we probably won’t have any stops,” was about all he had to say before Gabriel pushed him into the wall of the elevator, box and bags unceremoniously dropped on the floor and forgotten.

Gabriel crowded Jack into the corner of the elevator and pulled him forward into a rough kiss by his shirt collar, suddenly a little disappointed that Jack had ‘lost’ his tie and jacket somewhere during the party. (Ana probably had it, she was just holding off texting them for the evening like the loving saint she was.) Gabriel bit his lip and Jack groaned into the kiss, sliding down the wall a little and giving Gabriel more ground over him as they deepened the kiss and pressed in closer together.

“What floor are we at?” Gabriel asked, shifting to mouth at Jack’s neck. His husband leaned his head to the side, both allowing him more room and giving him a better view of the elevator panel.

“25.”

Gabriel pushed his knee between Jack’s legs, grinding against him slowly, and smirked at the little grumble it summoned from him. He moved his hands to Jack’s shirt and undid the top few buttons before getting impatient and nearly pulling the last few off on impulse--only stopped by Jack grabbing his wrists.

“This is a nice shirt, Gabe.”

“It’s in my way.”

A little more annoyed fumbling and Gabriel finally had Jack’s shirt undone and untucked, fingers pushing his undershirt up over his stomach and savoring the feeling of thick hair and too-warm skin. Jack’s stomach twitched and he muffled a laugh, pushing his face against Gabriel’s neck.

“We’re at 38 now.”

“Fucking fast elevator,” Gabriel hissed.

He pushed Jack’s shirt up far enough to grab his pecs, pressing in for another kiss and letting Jack groan into his mouth as he rubbed his thumbs over his nipples. He felt Jack shift, rolling his hip against his thigh, and pinched at his nipples. The response was Jack bucking his hips and whining, grabbing handfuls of Gabriel’s hair and holding him in place while they kissed.

“This is payback,” Gabriel mumbled against his lips. “For the car ride.”

“I didn’t put my hand up your shirt,” Jack shot back.

“You would have had it down my pants if we hit one more stoplight.”

Jack laughed, unable to say no in this situation, and Gabriel moved to nuzzle at his jawline while they both paused for air.

“41.”

Gabriel slowly eased his knee out from between Jack’s legs and pulled his undershirt down. He stayed in close, however, pressing kisses along his jaw while Jack panted and carded his fingers through his hair. He was so distracted by the slow, gentle turn of things he didn’t notice one of Jack’s hands had slipped south until it was grabbing a handful of his ass. He laughed and Jack grinned at him and slid his hand over his thigh and between his legs, grabbing at his crotch through his pants and--

“This is all packer in my hand right now, it’s it?”

Gabriel laughed and leaned forward, pressing his face against Jack’s shoulder and grabbing a handful of his shirt.

“Baby, baby... “ He tried in vain to push down his giggles. “You know it--”

“You gonna use it on me?” Jack asked, smirking and pressing his lips to Gabriel’s temple. He pressed his hand firmer against Gabriel’s crotch and rolled his palm down over it, summoning a breathy noise in the midst of his laughing at the sensation. “Felt that, didn’t you?” he whispered against Gabriel’s skin, repeating the motion and cutting off Gabriel’s laughter entirely as the sound turned into a little groan.

“Fucking you is on the top to-do list, trust me,” Gabriel murmured, resting his cheek against Jack’s shoulder as he moved his hand back around to grab his ass. “What floor.”

“52.”

With an over dramatic sigh Gabriel straightened up and let Jack out of the corner, grabbing one of their bags off the floor as Jack straightened out his shirt and adjusted himself in his pants with a little frustrated noise. As Jack moved to pick up the other bag Gabriel spotted an opening and snatched the box off the floor before Jack could stop him.

“Hey!”

“Just let me see what’s in it, already,” Gabriel huffed, holding it out of Jack’s reach. “We’re almost at our floor.”

Jack glared at him. “At least wait until we get in our room, Gabriel.”

“Ugh, fine.” Gabriel waved a hand in the air and tucked the box under his arm.

Apparently satisfied with that, Jack gave him a little peck on the cheek and dug the room key card out of his pocket. The elevator dinged for their floor a second later and the doors slid open to reveal an empty hallway leading to what looked like a single door.

“You rent out a whole floor suite or something?” Gabriel asked, wandering after him as Jack started down the hall.

“Mmhm.”

“You’re shitting me.”

“Nope.” Jack stopped at the door and fumbled with the key a moment before turning back to Gabriel. “Wait, come here.”

“Why?”

Jack reached for him anyway, moving to scoop Gabriel off his feet bridal style, and Gabriel planted his hands on his chest to keep him away. “Come here, it’s tradition!”

“What, you can’t carry me over the threshold here. We don’t live here.”

“We don’t have a house yet, it’s the best I can do.”

“Why can’t I carry you over, then?”

“Gabriel, I’m the 1 who bagged himself a 10,” Jack deadpanned, still reaching for him. “Let me have this.”

Gabriel snorted out a laugh. “You’re at least a 7 by association, cornfed, don’t be so hard on yourself,” he teased, but finally relented and helped Jack scoop him off his feet by tossing an arm around his neck.

Up in the air, with Jack trying to slide the key card, he promptly made himself a challenge to keep a hold of, however. Gabriel buried his face against Jack’s neck and tried to drag his undershirt back up over his torso again. Jack slid the key card finally and the lock blinked red. He let out a frustrated sigh and tried again, only to have it repeat. A third try and Gabriel had successfully gotten his shirt pulled up under his armpits again and pinched one of his nipples, pulling a little hiss out of his husband.

“Jaaack, you just brought me to the wrong room didn’t you?”

“Did not!” Jack snorted, struggling to get the key card back in the lock. “Stop that!”

Gabriel planted a loud kiss just under Jack’s ear and he laughed louder, trying to lean away but finally managing to get the key card in the lock for a fourth try. This time, it blinked green and the latch clicked open. Jack pushed the door open and stumbled into the room, Gabriel’s weight throwing him off balance. Inside, he promptly set Gabriel on his feet and retreated further in to dodge Gabriel’s seeking hands. Despite himself, Gabriel found he was instantly distracted by the room.

The place was… definitely nicer than even the lavish hotel would hint at. Marble hard surfaces, including floors and counters and the hints of a tub he could see down a side hall. Thick, plush rugs scattered about, a few pieces of leather furniture in a small sitting area with a large tv, and a full bar and kitchenette in the corner, stocked and ready to go. Gabriel glanced around cautiously, pulling the door closed behind him.

“How much did you spend on this..?”

“Not important,” Jack said, waving him off as he dropped his bag by the--

“Is that our bed?”

Jack glanced over his shoulder at him and grinned like a goddamn cheshire cat. The bed was huge--covered in a thick down duvet and a nest of pillows. In the center was a tray with a champagne set, a bottle on ice in the bucket. The whole surface, along with the thick carpet around it, was littered in bright red rose petals that stood out starkly against the white fabric.

“I wanted one shaped like a heart,” Jack said, gesturing at it. “Maybe a mirror on the ceiling. But I prioritized your need for a nice bath after hiking over my vision.”

“We’re staying here for our whole honeymoon?” Gabriel deadpanned.

“Whole week,” Jack said with a nod. He toed off his shoes and kicked them under the bed. “You should open the box now, by the way.”

Oh! The box! Gabriel had nearly forgotten the tiny thing stuck under his arm. He pulled it out, holding it upright, and gave it a little shake before squinting at Jack. Jack smiled at him and made a little ‘get on with it’ gesture so Gabriel looked back at the box and pulled the lid off.

Inside were an assortment of small glass bottles, some filled with fluid and some with what looked like glorified potpourri. The whole box smelled nice, musky and yet lightly floral. Gabriel pulled one out and read the label out loud.

“Luxury bubble bath.” He put it back and pulled out another. “Massage oil.” He glanced up at Jack as he put that one back too.

“Custom scents and ingredients, just how you like ‘em babe,” Jack explained, beaming.

“Jack... “ Gabriel looked down at the box again, smile tugging at his lips. “Seriously, how much did you spend on all this?”

“Not important.”

“More or less than our wedding?”

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment as he took off his belt and undid his fly. “More,” he said.

“Jack--”

“But it’s for our whole honeymoon and I wanted you to have somewhere nice to stay and I didn’t even really foot the bill--this is just perks of us being war heroes you know.”

Gabriel set the box on the table next to him, dropped the bag in a chair, and started across the room toward him. By the time he reached Jack he’d managed to shimmy out of his pants and move the champagne tray to the nightstand and Gabriel had abandoned his jacket, tie, shirt, undershirt, and shoes in a trail along the way. Jack helped him out of his pants and Gabriel promptly shoved him backwards onto the bed, a flutter of rose petals following as he dropped down on top of him and dove for a kiss.

Jack rolled them, putting himself on top, and rose up on his hands to get a better look. Gabriel grinned up at him and Jack reached down to pull a rose petal off his cheek.

“God, what did I do to deserve you?” he asked, running the back of his knuckles against Gabriel’s cheek. “Seriously, how did I even get here?”

Gabriel laughed. “You got here by yelling ‘Gabriel, please marry me!’, falling off a half-dead Bastion unit, and somehow not dying.” He reached down and started trying to work his packer into place in the harness of his boxers. “Now let me fuck you, lover boy.”

Jack snorted. “So romantic.” He rolled his eyes and flopped sideways, shifting until he could lean off the bed and pull the drawer of the nightstand open. He came back up with a small bottle of lube and Gabriel cocked a brow at him.

“They provide lube?”

“Honeymoon suite, Gabriel.”

“Oh.”

Jack laughed and flopped onto his ass, squirming to try and get out of his boxers. Gabriel, with everything properly adjusted, snatched the bottle of lube from him and laid on his side with his cheek propped against his fist and watched Jack struggle with simple underwear. A good deal of fighting later and Jack finally tossed them over the side of the bed. That done, he rolled onto his side to face Gabriel.

“So, where you want me?”

Gabriel crawled up the bed to the pillows and flopped down, back propped up against the headboard. With a little flourish, he gestured at his lap.

“Your throne.”

Jack grinned and crawled after him, climbing over his legs to sit on Gabriel’s lap. “You going to get me ready?” he asked.

Gabriel wiggled the bottle of lube between his fingers and nodded. Popping the cap, he poured some into his hand and coated the packer liberally before beckoning Jack closer with his other hand. Jack leaned in and pushed his face against his neck, chest flush to his, and groaned softly as Gabriel slid one coated finger inside. Gabriel felt the other man’s nose press against his collarbone as he slipped another finger in and started to stretch him open better, hot breath puffing across his chest as he worked his fingers in and out. When Gabriel finally deemed him ready he slid his fingers out and wiped the excess lube on the bedspread before taking Jack by the hips and helping him guide his way down.

Eager as always, Jack dropped his head back and groaned deeply as he slid as far down as quickly as he could. He barely gave himself any gradual build up, simply leaving himself to adjust once he was fully seated on Gabriel’s lap. He leaned forward again, nosing at Gabriel’s neck, and breathed through the slight overstimulation slowly.

“You alright, baby?”

Jack nodded against his throat and raked his nails up Gabriel’s back and into his hair, knotting his fingers in it. Gabriel waited, rubbing circles in the flesh over Jack’s hip bones. Eventually, Jack started to slowly move by rolling his hips against Gabriel’s lap. His dick pressed against Gabriel’s stomach every time he pushed forward but Gabriel ignored it in favor of working his feet up under himself a little better and thrusting his hips up to meet him.

It went on like that for a bit, just Jack slowly riding on Gabriel’s lap. Jack leaned back at one point, spine arching as he tried to sink a little further down, and Gabriel watched his flushed face and heaving chest with utter adoration. He felt the friction of their motions working against his dick and bit his lip. He wanted more--something closer, something with more skin on skin. Jack bit the inside of his cheek and squeezed his eyes shut, rocking on his lap, and Gabriel took the moment of blissful distraction to roll them over, leaving Jack flopped on the pillows with Gabriel on top of him.

“Gotta feel you,” he mumbled, mouthing at Jack’s throat as he slid the packer out and pulled his boxers off, tossing both items over the side of the bed.

He climbed up to sit on Jack’s lap, positioning Jack’s dick against his own, and sank down to press their foreheads together gently. He rolled his hips forward, sliding his dick against Jack’s, and his husband’s hands grabbed at his back for purchase, desperate for an anchor.

“You’re so warm,” he said, voice hoarse and soft. “God, yeah, that feels good.”

Gabriel worked his hips, rocking against Jack, and felt himself inching closer and closer to release. Soft sighs turned to open-mouth moaning and he grabbed handfuls of the bedspread below them, nose bumping Jack’s as the other man arched under him and rolled his hips up to meet his thrusts.

“Gabe, baby, lemme just--”

Jack flipped them again, rolling the back the way they’d came and slotting himself between Gabriel’s thighs. He pulled back a little, as if admiring the view, and smiled.

“I love you,” he said, hiking one of Gabriel’s legs up onto his waist and leaning forward.

“I love you too.”

Jack’s smile grew. He reached down and gave Gabriel’s ass a light smack, making him jump, then said, “Alright. Back to business.”

Choking on a laugh so hard he snorted, Gabriel laid back against the downy pillows as Jack pressed their hips together again, dick sliding against his. Jack’s hands found his in the pillows, pushing them down to the mattress and knotting their fingers together, and Jack pressed his forehead to Gabriel’s again. They moved against each other, soft panting and little groans filling the room, until Gabriel felt the warmth in his gut intensify and squeezed hard at Jack’s fingers.

“Mm, I’m--” Jack shifted to nuzzle his face against Gabriel’s jawline. “I’m--” Gabriel tried to say again but all that came out was a drawn out “fuck” and he came, body arching up against Jack’s. Jack rode him through it, coming only a few steps behind him with a breathy moan in his ear, and eventually he slowed and they both when lax, Jack wiping the mess off his stomach with the duvet cover before sinking down to rest his cheek on Gabriel’s chest.

Gabriel, finally recovering a little, let out a weak laugh and pulled a rose petal out of Jack’s sweaty, mussed hair. “Wow…” he mumbled, slowly combing his fingers through his husband’s hair. “10 out of 10, good marriage consummation.” Jack’s laughter rumbled against his chest and he felt the other man push his hands between his back and the mattress until he could wrap them around Gabriel’s waist.

“Wanna go clean up with that fancy, custom-made bath stuff I got you, husband of mine?” Jack asked. He tilted his head up to look at Gabriel and gave him a sappy smile, blue eyes soft when they found his.

“In a minute,” Gabriel said, fingers still carding through Jack’s hair slowly. “Let’s just… stay like this a bit.”

Jack gave a little noise of agreement and leaned up to kiss him, something soft and largely chaste, before dropping back down to rest his head on Gabriel’s chest again. He squeezed a little tighter at his middle, like if he didn’t hold on tightly enough Gabriel would vanish somehow, and Gabriel felt like he understood the silent sentiment far too well.

Gabriel craned his neck to press a kiss to the top of Jack’s head and then flopped back again, resting against the pillows and sighing fondly. He glanced up at the ceiling and his eyes followed the tiles to the crown molding, which looked like it was covered in flecks of gold leafing.

“Jack?” Jack grunted at him to indicate he was listening. “How much was this place? Seriously?”

“Worth every goddamn penny, that’s how much.”

Gabriel laughed and hugged Jack’s head to his chest gently. “Fine,” he mumbled, nuzzling at his husband’s messy hair. “Can’t argue with a bargain like that.”


	2. Epilogue

Gabriel woke in the morning with rose petals stuck to his face and Jack snoring softly in his arms. It took a little squirming to get his arm free but once he did he sat up and stretched his arms over his head lazily. Jack started to stir once Gabriel freed himself, yawning loudly and rolling over to press his face into the pillows.

“Jack, I want breakfast,” Gabriel said, prodding at his side. Jack tried to bat him away blindly, refusing to get up. “C’mon, get up.”

The reply he got was muffled under a few inches of downy pillow, but he made it out fairly well. “Get room service.”

Gabriel blinked at him. “Room service? Isn’t our bill for this place bad enough already?”

Jack snorted and rolled over to look at him, hair mussed and stubble achieving more of an almost beard than 5-o-clock status at this point. “Told you, don’t worry about how much it costs, Gabe.” Gabriel made a face and Jack stuck his tongue out at him. “I’ll order it if you don’t.”

“Oh, you will?” Gabriel asked, smirking as the realization of what he’d agreed to dawned on Jack’s face. “Thanks baby, I want crepes and a latte.”

Jack flopped onto his side away from him with a groan. “Ugh, you’re the worst!!” He rolled out of bed, stumbling a little on his feet, and Gabriel reached over to smack his bare ass when he leaned over to grab his discarded underwear off the floor. “Worst!” he repeated, indignant.

“Love you,” Gabriel cooed after him.

Jack flipped him off over his shoulder, earning a chuckle, and proceeded to nearly trip on Gabriel’s packer on the floor. He grabbed the nightstand for balance, cussing, and Gabriel’s laughter rose so suddenly he snorted, covering his face to keep from doing it again. Jack regained his balance and grabbed it and Gabriel’s boxers off the floor, tossing them at him in a huff and earning more surprised laughter.

“God, Jack, get off my dick why don’t you?” Gabriel faux whined at him, dodging the items as they landed on the bed next to him.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Jack grumbled, smiling in spite of himself. “You want sweet crepes, right, your highness?”

“And french press coffee,” Gabriel called after him.

Jack grunted in reply, picking up a tablet off the coffee table by the tv and going about ordering while Gabriel deposited his boxers from the night before on the nightstand, cargo and all, and went digging through their bags for something clean. He’d just pulled on a new pair of boxers and was about to go digging for at least something lazy to put on when something caught his eye around the corner to the bathroom.

They’d stayed up and bathed the night before, trading lazy, sometimes soapy, kisses in the tub before crawling into bed--Jack depositing the sweaty duvet, still covered in rose petals, on the floor next to it and pulling another one out of the closet for them. But they’d been far too exhausted to do much besides soaking for a bit, Gabriel nearly nodding off in Jack’s arms, for him to really appreciate the bathroom they had. Which was a shame, especially considering how much thought Jack had apparently put into it alone when selecting their hotel.

Curious, he stepped down the hall while Jack poked around on the order menu and b-lined for the exact thing that had first caught his eye; a thick, plush robe hanging from one of the hooks by the door. He pulled it on and returned to bed, nestling into the pillows again just as Jack set the tablet back down and moved across the room to join him.

“I ordered it,” he mumbled, crawling across the bed and directly into Gabriel’s outstretched arms. “Gonna be a few minutes.”

He settled against Gabriel’s chest, messy hair tickling his chin, and sighed peacefully. Gabriel just leaned against the headboard and carded his fingers through his hair. Time passed at a pleasantly slow pace, no words needed for the moment, and eventually there was a light knock at the door and Jack jolted a little--rousing himself from a half-asleep state and sitting up out of Gabriel’s embrace.

He answered the door in boxers, Gabriel snickering under his breath as he held a perfectly normal conversation with the server, tipped nicely, and returned with a tray balanced on one hand and a coffee press in the other. Gabriel sat up and took the tray from him as Jack climbed back into bed, pushing the comforter away to give it a more level area on just the sheets, and Jack set the coffee press back on the tray.

It was nice. Crepes, stuffed with chocolate and strawberries, eggs benedict, two steaks, a pile of hashbrowns, two coffee cups, and large bowl of fresh fruit. Gabriel tapped his chin and glanced at Jack, grinning.

“Where’s yours?”

Jack laughed and wedged himself closer, snatching a mug off the tray and pouring himself a cup of coffee. “We’ll get real breakfast later,” he said, “I didn’t want to stress the kitchens out trying to feed two super soldiers this early in the day.”

“Mm, fair,” Gabriel mumbled, picking up a fork and getting a bite of crepe. Not that he was really complaining after the first few bites. Not enough to fill either of them up, no, but it made a damn good start to the day all the same. He grabbed another bite and held it up. “Here, Jack.”

Jack glanced over at him, half a bite of steak sticking out of his mouth, and cocked a brow. Gabriel stared back trying not to laugh as he chewed and swallowed then promptly took the bite of crepe off his fork.

“Mm, I missed food,” Jack said, sighing fondly as he chased the sweet bite with a sip of black coffee. “I’m still getting used to having something other than MREs to eat.”

Gabriel made a little noise of agreement while dumping cream into his coffee. “If I never see another one of those bastards it’ll be too soon.”

They ate their breakfast in relative peace, pausing to exchange bites of food now and then and simply enjoying the lazy nature of their morning. Neither really knew how to sleep in anymore but this was about as close as they’d come in ages. Just relaxing, just being.

When they were done Jack set their tray out in the hall for the staff to pick up and crawled back into bed with Gabriel. He wrapped his arms around his waist and drug him down onto the mattress, face buried in the fluffy robe. Gabriel let out a contented sigh and settled back in the pillows.

“I can’t believe you spent this much on a hotel, Jack,” he mumbled, rubbing at Jack’s scalp lazily.

Jack nuzzled closer, sliding up Gabriel’s torso to press his face against his neck. He planted a few kisses there, Gabriel leaning his head to the side to give him more room, and chuckled softly in the back of his throat.

“Anything for my husband,” he said.

Gabriel nudged him with his shoulder and Jack leaned back, grinning big. Gabriel took him by the chin and leaned in, kissing him softly. When they parted, he felt the smile had been almost infectious.

“I love you.”

Jack leaned in and kissed him again, speaking against his lips in a mumble. “I love you too.” He leaned back then gave Gabriel another quick peck. “So much.”

They stayed wrapped up in the comfort they hadn’t had in nearly the entire time they’d been together for the rest of the morning. Finally simply got to be together, peacefully, contently. A well earned rest.


End file.
